Leave My Hair Alone!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: Misty lets her hair down for the day, but what happens when Ash won't stop playing with it. One conversation leads to another. POKESHIPPPING! REVIEW! ANYBODY CAN! NO FLAMES THOUGH! One-Shot!


Me: There hasn't been that many Pokeshipping stories lately, so I decided to make a one-shot.

Ash: (twitching) No-Pokeshipping-Stories…..WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!

Misty: She said _LATETLY_, Ash. There are pokeshippping stories.

Ash: Why can't they all be pokeshipping?!

Me: I hear ya, Brother! (both of us hug and fall to the floor, crying)

Misty: (sweat drop) Um-PokeshippersShadow1 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me and Ash: Start the _Pokeshipping_ Story!

_____________________________________________________________

Leave My Hair Alone!

"Would you stop!" Misty yanked her head away from her boyfriend. For almost an hour he kept on talking and playing with her hair. No matter how many times she told him to stop.

"I don't want to." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Misty rolled her eyes and yanked her head away.

"You're fifteen years old!" She moved away from him. "Act like your age!" Ash pouted and moved closer to her. He then ran a hand through her hair. "Arrrrg!" She screamed in aggravation. The people in the Pokemon Center turned and looked at her. Misty blushed and giggled nervously. "Sorry!" She squeaked. Ash chuckled at her as everybody turned back around. He then continued to run a hand through her hair. Misty sighed causing Ash to turn to her.

"Why don't you leave your hair out more often?" Ash played with her bangs. Misty glared at him.

"Gee," she said sarcastically. "I don't know." She yanked her head away from him again. Ash just played with the hair on the back of her head.

"You look so pretty with it down, though." He nuzzled the back of her neck causing her to blush.

"Ash, you're my boyfriend." She leaned back into him, while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you would think I am pretty." Ash smirked at her.

"No." He shook his head. "If you were ugly, I would still date you. I would have to wear a blind fold when I kiss you, but I will manage. And I would tell you that you are ugly but still mine." Misty giggled at him. She then turned around in his arms and snuggled into his neck.

"Well it is a good thing you think I am pretty cause I would've killed you." Ash chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I don't _think _you are pretty, I know you are." He kissed her neck a few times before her lips. Misty smiled against his lips. She pulled away from him and kissed his nose.

"You're a sweet talker." She smiled at him, Ash smirked and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yet you still choose to date me." He began to kiss her neck again. Misty smiled.

"That is because I love you." Ash moved up kissing from her neck to her lips.

"I love you too," he said when she pulled away. He smiled at her, and began to play with her hair again. Misty glared at him.

"You're a pain in my-" Ash kissed her and pulled away.

"Neck." He finished for her. Misty shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his around her waist and turned her so she was straddling on his lap. "You really do look pretty with your hair down." Misty sighed and placed her forehead on his.

"I give up." Ash began to play with her hair again. Misty moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Took you long enough." He chuckled. "You're fifteen years old but still act like a stubborn ten year old." Misty giggled and snuggled into his neck and chest.

"Yeah," She said as he kissed her head. "But you're fifteen years old and yet you act like a over-confident ten year old." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Misty lifted her head and smiled at him.

"You think I actually listen to you, you forced me to date you even though I agreed-" Ash cut her off.

"I didn't force you to date," Misty giggled at what he said.

"Ash, before I even said yes to the date, you agreed for me and dragged me to the movies." Ash blushed.

"I was nervous!" Ash attempted to defend himself. "And what do you mean you don't listen to me?!" Misty looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Um-I do listen to you." She chuckled nervously at Ash's glare. "Sometimes. Oh look Pikachu is ready." She said pointing to Nurse Joy, who held Pikachu. She then ran out the Center. Ash stood up.

"Misty!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled and ran after her. "What I have to say is important, and I was just telling you how I love you and how you're so pretty! And you just tell me that you don't listen to me!" Misty wasn't going to hit him with the mallet, she didn't want to hurt him any more. But that didn't mean she was gonna stop running. He would send Pikachu or Buizel on her sorry butt.

"Sometimes!" She yelled back hoping it would help. Ash glared at her form and tackled her to the ground.

"You don't listen to me, I thought girls were the ones to think that in the relationship." Misty glared at him.

"Hey, that is sexist!" Ash smiled wickedly at her. "What are you gonna do?" Misty asked innocently. Ash smiled even wider.

"This." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Misty gasped from shock. She then let her eyes flutter shut. She sighed happily. Misty placed her palms on his cheeks and covered his ears with her fingers. She pulled him closer. Ash put his hands behind her head so the ground wouldn't hurt so much. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her deeply. Misty was surprised that he kissed her like this. But she wasn't complaining. She pulled back from lack of air.

"Whoa…" was all she was capable of saying. Ash smiled at her speechlessness. He nuzzled her nose and began to play with her hair again. Misty rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh I give up!" She moved her head so he can play with her hair more.

"Glad to see you finally decided to listen to me." Ash chuckled.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: Wasn't exactly my best story, but hey anything to support Pokeshipping.

Ash: YAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! POKESHIPPING!

Misty: (sweat drop) um- Review.


End file.
